jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hanging Gardens
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hanging Gardens, sometimes shortened to JJBA:HG, is a part that takes place in an alternate universe. It borrows elements from many parts; Jonathan from Phantom Blood, the worldwide adventure of Stardust Crusaders as well as character names and DIO, names from Diamond is Unbreakable, etc. Story Pre-Hanging Gardens Millions of years ago, before man dare tread on this Earth, great reptilian beasts reigned supreme. Dinosaurs. For many millions of years they ruled the planet, until an asteroid collided with our planet and caused a worldwide disaster. Due to the impact, volcanoes erupted, the Earth split open, and toxic ash filled the air. Almost everything died... Those that did survive became stronger and one species would eventually evolve into humans. As for the asteroid; The crater it created became filled with water over the millions of years and eventually became to be what we would call the Gulf of Mexico. However, the asteroid did not stay in one piece as it entered the atmosphere, and large portions of it spread across the globe. One such large piece came to rest in what we call Razazza Lake, in Iraq. Near the presumed location of the mysterious Hanging Gardens of Babylon. 6 other locations, besides the Gulf, found themselves with a piece of the asteroid and each region with an asteroid would eventually become a powerful empire with strange abilities. The people of Babylon discovered the Asteroid Fragment in the lake nearby their soon-to-be-city and discovered it granted great powers to those worthy. With these powers, the Babylonians built and empire that lasted like no other, but as all great empires rise, they also fall... Babylon fell and its great powers were lost to time... Volume 1 - Enter, Jermaine O. Johnson. In the year 2003, a young man aged 27 by the name of Jermaine Osborne Johnson had just graduated from collage with a Doctorate's in Archaeology and had planned to spend his night partying with his friends: Yamiku Kakyoin (the Japanese transfer student with a Master's in Art Education), Shinchu Nijimura (his childhood friend with a Master's in Music on his Tuba), and Trisha Hitotsu (Shinchu's Girlfriend and with a Doctorate's in Applied Atmospheric Science). His plans were cut short when he received word in a distressed phone call from his parents that his Grandfather, Jonathan Johnson Jr., had died. Jermaine had been very close to his Grandfather and had talked with him a few days prior, his grandfather seeming fine, and was suspicious. His friends agreed to go with him to his Grandfather's home and they all got an emergency flight to head there. Upon their arrival to the Jo-Family Mansion, on the island of Cyprus near Mt. Olympos, where Jonathan had lived, they were stopped by armed guards who had an emblem reading SWF on them. The guards refused to let them in but Jonathan's wife, Erina Johnson, pushed the men out of the way an allowed them to enter. She explained that the men were from the Speedwagon Foundation, an organization with great power that was started by Jonathan's friend Ralph Osborne Edward Speedwagon and was there to help take care of the place. Erina quickly led them to Jonathan's library where Jermaine asked why they weren't going to see his Grandfather, and she explained that Jonathan wasn't there. This shocked the group, but she continued. She explained that he wasn't actually dead, but had been captured by the Cult of Dio, a group of crazed people who worshipped Jonathan's Rival and adoptive brother, Dionysus Brando who was nicknamed Dio. Dio had fought Jonathan and had lost, but survived, creating a cult to help him gain more power. Jermaine asked Erina how he could've been captured, since his Grandfather was a man with a strange power that made him almost unstoppable. Erina quickly explained that the cult had powers too, and so did she. She opened a hidden compartment in the library and led the group to a cave under the mansion where a small portion of an asteroid sat on a pedestal, glowing with power. Erina sealed the door behind them and all light except the asteroid was gone. She said that this was what the men were after and now that Jonathan had been taken, it was up to Jermaine to complete his Grandfather's mission. Jonathan had always told Jermaine that there were special things to be found and so he had become an Archaeologist to find these things and protect them from the wrong hands. It was the reason Jermaine was now an Archaeologist... So he accepted... And all of his friends promised they would help too. So Erina told them to sit and she would explain everything. Volume 3 - The Seven Wonders Erina began to explain what the asteroid was, how it had killed most of the dinosaurs millions of years ago, and how pieces of it had broken off, flying across the planet. She said how the asteroid was capable of giving strange powers to those who touched it, and that the piece they saw before them was but a fragment of the smallest asteroid piece. She told how each piece that broke off spawned a civilization of great power and that each civilization had built a temple to hide the asteroid piece with a wonderful landmark to hide the temple. These were the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. The Great Pyramid of Giza, The Colossus of Rhodes, The Lighthouse of Alexandria, The Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, The Temple of Artemis, The Statue of Zeus, and The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Jermaine countered, saying that 5 of the 7 were Greek and asked about the largest part of the Asteroid. Erina calmly responded, saying that not every place had been built after the piece was discovered. She said The Gardens, The Pyramid, and The Colossus were constructed after their piece was found, and gave their people power. The other four had been constructed and then a piece found near them, so they became hiding places for the pieces. The Gardens gave the Babylonians power, the Pyramid gave the Egyptians power, The Colossus gave the Greeks power. When the Persians were in Greece, they gained power from the Mausoleum. When the Roman Empire took over, they gained power from the Statue of Zeus. The Lydians gained power from the Temple of Artemis. Even with all of this information, Jermaine stayed strong. He asked about the Lighthouse, which came with a swift response. The Lighthouse was the exception. It was constructed by Greeks and Egyptians together to study the powers, but eventually it too fell. Before another question could be asked, Erina explained that the largest piece of the Asteroid was still at the bottom of the ocean, in the Gulf of Mexico, and was too heavy to be brought to the surface. Jermaine and his friends were skeptical, but they knew this was from Jonathan and that he was not one to make up stories. Yamiku finally spoke up and asked exactly what the power it gave was, which caused Erina to laugh. The power, she said, was an ability called a Stand. A manifestation of one's own soul in a physical form that could only be seen by other people with Stands, called Stand users. She moved out of the way and asked that they each touch the fragment, which they reluctantly did. After a brief surge of power, they were all blasted backwards but weren't hurt by the impact. They saw Erina's Stand, Blue Orchid, standing behind them all and cushioning them. When they all stood up, they felt a surge of power as their Stands manifested. All except for Trish, who could see them but couldn't call forth her Stand yet. Jermaine had the Stand Bass Cannon, which had an appearance that made sense because of his love of brass instruments and him playing Trumpet. Yamiku had the Stand November Rain, which was a large paintbrush. Shinchu had the Stand Red Queen, which was just a red aura at this point. Erina told them that their first mission would be to collect the three objects made from the remnants of the Hanging Gardens Piece and return them to the mansion. Jermaine asked about Jonathan, but Erina shrugged him off, saying that Jonathan would be fine on his own. Once they acquired their Stands, they exited the cavern and were given equipment by the Speedwagon Foundation when a man suddenly opened the door of the mansion, trying to attack the group an Erina. The man revealed himself as Mustafa Avdol, a man in the Cult of Dio, and revealed his Stand Great Balls of Fire. The group battles Avdol and manage to beat him, Jermaine noticing there is something in the man's ear. He uses his Stand, Bass Cannon, to shatter the object with sound waves. After Avdol awakes, the group finds he is not actually and enemy, rather he was drawn in by Dio's talk of power and then had a device put in his ear that controlled him. He apologized and asked to join the group on their journey which they agreed to. Erina waved goodbye as the 5 went on their journey. Volume 3 - Journey to the Gardens, Part 1 The group of five, led by Jermaine, gathers their things and heads to the nearest airport so they can take a plane to Rutba in Iraq. Upon their arrival at the airport, the group is stopped by Raphael Polnareff, another Stand user in the Cult of Dio, who challenges them to a fight. Against the better judgement of the group, Mustafa Avdol steps forward with his Stand, Great Balls of Fire, and agrees to the fight. When the entire group tries to stop him, Mustafa states that while most people that follow Dio do it willingly, some people, like himself, were forced into it using ear-mounted devices. Mustafa wants to help these people the same way he was helped, which convinces the group to let him fight. ''-Mini Chapter - Polnareff vs. Avdol'' TBA Once Raphael was defeated by Mustafa, after both sustained heavy injuries, the ear device was destroyed and Raphael was able to clear his head. He told the group that he had heard of a powerful man who could help people in gaining power of their own, that being Dio, and had gone to him to gain power. He needed power to be able to find and get revenge on the man who killed his sister. The man with two left hands. Jermaine agreed to let Raphael join their group to help them gather the Asteroid Pieces and, if they encountered that man, they would let Raphael take him out. It was at this point that they realized that Raphael and Mustafa were too badly injured to be able to continue, which caused them to debate leaving them behind. However, Trisha refused to turn her back on the two, especially Raphael, and vowed to help them. From this, her Stand's arms manifested over her arms and she punched both Raphael and Mustafa, healing their wounds. They were all amazed but had to quickly board the plane to avoid missing it. Volume 4 - Journey to the Gardens, Part 2 Now aboard the plane, the group of 6 settle into their seats to wait out the flight. For a while, the plane flight has no issues and goes smoothly, but problems arise near landing. The plane begins to shake and dive towards the ground, prompting the group to ready themselves for battle. They go to the cockpit and find the pilots dead with a new foe piloting the plane. She reveals herself as Sheila E and she's been sent to kill the group by Dio. Yamiku Kakyoin activates his Stand, November Rain, and paints a bubble around the group, protecting them from the ensuing plane crash. When he removes the bubble, Sheila E stands before them with her Stand. Sheila reveals her Stand as Crash Landing, and promises to kill the group. Shinchu brings forth his Stand, Red Queen, and prepares to fight Sheila. Shinchu, while hot headed, knows he has to study his opponent before he can fight them. He lets Sheila E attack him first, taking a few hits and dodging others, studying exactly what Crash Landing can do before making a move. He dodges a heavy attack from Crash Landing and uses his Stand, Red Queen, to punch Sheila into the air. It rushes her with rapid attacks and then uses its ability to implode her, killing her instantly. Volume 5 - The Labyrinth/From Rutba to Baghdad in a day After the battle with Sheila, the group realizes that the road to the Hanging Gardens will be treacherous so Mustafa suggests they take the Labyrinth. When Jermaine asks what he means, Mustafa explains that the Labyrinth from Greek Mythology, the one that was made by Daedalus, is real. The Labyrinth is actually Daedalus' Stand and is bound to him, extending under the ground of the entire planet and creating a pathway that can take you anywhere in a fraction of the time, but it is also extremely dangerous since Daedalus is old and senile. Mustafa shows them the secret entrance to the Labyrinth that is in Rutba, hidden with a Delta symbol in an alley, and takes them into the Labyrinth. Upon entering, the voice of Daedalus booms around them, asking who they might be. Jermaine speaks above everyone else, with great confidence. "I AM JERMAINE OSBORNE JOHNSON! JOJO! I AM ON A JOURNEY TO GATHER THE ARTIFACTS OF THE SEVEN WONDERS AND SAVE MY GRANDFATHER!" While startled by Jermaine's boldness, Daedalus chuckles and tells them that they may proceed, but with caution as he cannot fully control his Stand with his old age. The group proceeds and has to fight off various creatures before Daedalus' voice booms once more, warning them that the Labyrinth has been altered by another Stand, and someone has entered. He says he cannot dispel them so they will have to fight the person as they block their path. When the group enters the next room, they come face-to-face with a new opponent, who calls himself Haph Azz. He draws a revolver from the holster on his hip so Raphael moves forward, ready to stop the bullet. Haph Azz fires his revolver and Raphael tries to block it with Nine Inch Nail, but the bullet moves around his rapier. Raphael moves out of the way just in time, as the bullet shatters a glass statue, and is confused as to how the bullet could've moved. Haph Azz explains that the bullet and revolver are part of his Stand, Big Iron, and he never misses. Mustafa steps forward to help Raphael, as Raphael says his missed and hit the glass, but Haph Azz says it was on purpose. Raphael turns around to see another Stand inside the glass, about to strike Mustafa. Nine Inch Nail breaks the glass shard, but the Stand is in a different one and stabs Mustafa in the back, presumably killing him. Raphael gets pissed and swears to kill Haph Azz, but he has already run away, announcing that he is always number 2 and doesn't want to be their number 1 target. Raphael targets the glass and sees the Stand in the reflection, which is right behind him. He tries to strike behind him, with no success, then breaks the glass shards. In an instant, Jermaine sees a streak of light exit the glass and go to a puddle. When the group takes a good look at the Stand, it has two left hands, like the man who killed Raphael's sister, and the Stand announces itself as Freeze Frame. Jermaine says that the user has to be nearby so they search the room and finally find the user, Whamm Jamm, who tries to beg for his life as his Stand appears in his own eye, trying to attack the group, but Raphael quickly dispatches him with a rush, killing him. The group sighs in relief and Daedalus opens an exit for the group, depositing them in Baghdad and wishing them luck on their journey. Volume 6 - Hillah, the Resting Place of the Gardens Volume 7 - The First Artifact Volume 8 - The Second Artifact and Dio Volume 9 - The Missing Third Artifact/Bass Cannon vs. Archimedes Volume 10 - The Race for the Second Wonder Volume 11 - The Labyrinth 2/Baghdad to Cairo Volume 12 - The Battle in The Pyramids and the Three Egyptian Artifacts Volume 13 - Dio's Escape/The Lighthouse of Alexandria Volume 14 - The Three Alexandrian Artifacts Volume 15 - Jermiane & Bass Cannon vs. Jonathan & Like An Egyptian Volume 16 - Bass Cannon. Wonder. Volume 17 - Sailing a Boat to Olympus' Doorstep Volume 18 - vs. Colossus of Rhodes Volume 19 - Battle of the Temple of Artemis Volume 20 - Death's Literal Door Volume 21 - The Way Out/Mausoleum's Trap Volume 22 - Across the Sea/Battle At Sea Volume 23 - Shipwrecked Volume 24 - The Last Temple Volume 25 - vs. The Statue of Zeus Volume 26 - Jo Squad vs. Cult of Dio Volume 27 - Jermaine vs. Dio, Part 1/'Olympus Fire' Volume 28 - Jermaine vs. Dio, Part 2/'Wonder vs. Wonder' Volume 29 - I Want To Break Free & Killer Queen vs. Olympus Fire Volume 30 - The End of Everything Volume 30.5 - Light Consumes Dark Characters